Til Our Worlds Collide
by Draic Kin of the Balance
Summary: "Dreamfall Chapters" and "Redeemed" AU. A century after the events of "Revealed", Neferet is the most powerful and dangerous immortal to walk the earth. Zoey Redbird, now a fully-fledged vampyre, must find a way to conquer her former mentor - but soon finds that Neferet's plans span worlds as she finds herself drawn into a web of conspiracy and treachery.
1. Prologue: Awakening

**'Til Our Worlds Collide**

**By Draic Kin of the Balance**

* * *

><p>"<em>I know I won't change, I have tried<em>

_Was feeling so caged, hands tied_

_I can't find anything feeling so right, it's blinding hope_

_The Reaper is close, save a spot_

_A matter of time, can't deny_

_I won't try to run, run, run_

_This destiny's mine_

_The countdown has begun_

_the walls are falling down_

_my life is on the line_

_the fear is mine..._

_It's dangerous to sacrifice_

_It makes your blood run to throw the dice_

_It's dangerous, it's what you like_

_It's what you'll die for to live this life_

_We're going on and we'll never stop_

_We're going on till our worlds collide_

_It's dangerous_

_So dangerous_

_Dangerous_

_I know it's not safe, close my eyes_

_I search for the edge of Earth_

_'cause that's the only place I'll ever find that makes me hope_

_A thief in the night, out of sight_

_It's out there waiting to ignite_

_the fever will rise, rise, rise_

_taking over my mind_

_The countdown has begun_

_the walls are falling down_

_my life is on the line_

_the fear is mine..._

_It's dangerous to sacrifice_

_It makes your blood run to throw the dice_

_It's dangerous, it's what you like_

_It's what you'll die for to live this life_

_We're going on and we'll never stop_

_We're going on till our worlds collide_

_It's dangerous_

_So dangerous_

_Dangerous_

_Nothing matters anyhow_

_It's like I'm floating on the ground_

_Into the hands, there I dive_

_With my life flashing by_

_Like the time is slowing down_

_When the world is out of sight_

_All the memories in my mind_

_Won't leave me behind_

_It's dangerous... (dangerous)_

_It's dangerous... (dangerous)_

_It's dangerous!_

_It's dangerous to sacrifice_

_It makes your blood run to throw the dice_

_It's dangerous, it's what you like_

_It's what you'll die for to live this life_

_We're going on and we'll never stop_

_We're going on till our worlds collide_

_It's dangerous_

_So dangerous_

_Dangerous." _~Within Temptation, _Dangerous _

* * *

><p><strong>Zoë<strong>

All stories have a beginning and an end. I always thought my story was just ending, but it was just beginning. My life will never be what it once was, and no matter how much I wish I could do things differently, I can't say I regret my choices. And I know that my choices have led me here: comatose and lying in a hospital room. It's a long story how I came to be here, and I know I don't have much time. My name is Zoë Castillo, and I'm dying.

Dark and desolate. These are the first words that come to mind whenever I think of this place. The Storytime. Or at least, that is what the Vagabond calls it. I don't know if I'm dead or alive; all I know for sure is that my physical body in the real world is fading and I need to find my way back home, and the only way to do that is to somehow return to my physical body. He's been teaching me how to harness my abilities as a Dreamer, and I've been helping people who've been unable to wake from their lucid nightmares from using WATICorp's Dreamachine. But it's been months, almost a year, in fact. I need to go home. I look back towards my comatose body – my only window to the real world – and I can't help but feel a sharp pang of remorse. My father is waiting for me to wake up; he hasn't left my side ever since Helena Chang left me for dead. And Reza…

_No. _I can't think too much about them right now. Shit, it's been months. I've been comatose for months. I know they're losing hope. My dad is already thinking about taking me off life support; he and Reza have been arguing about it. I've heard what they've said … and it is all the more reason I need to go back home.

The Vagabond stands by his small fire, looking off into the distance. I don't know why, but I can't help but shiver. It is bitterly cold here in the Storytime, but it's not like the cold back home. It's an almost … supernatural chill. "I don't know how much longer I can do this. More and more people are getting trapped here, and their dreams …" I shake my head. I've seen some scary shit; the Dreamachines have been … warping people's dreams, almost. "God, they're getting worse. More intense. Nightmares or not. It's become almost impossible to keep up with them. They're multiplying with almost every other hour!"

"There is nothing you can do for these people anymore, Zoë," says the Vagabond, turning to face me. "You do not belong here. Six months it has been. It is time for you to return to your reality. There, you are needed most."

No, no, no. I can't go back. Not yet. There are so many people who need my help here! They need me. "What about the people who are trapped here?" I challenge. "I just can't leave them to be stuck here forever."

"You can and you will, Zoë," he says. "I will not force you, but you must go. Return to your reality and cure this sickness that has taken hold of dreams. Your work here is done. This is but only a chapter in your story. I cannot foresee where your thread will go, but the cosmos are not done with you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I demand. "God, I … I just want to go back to the way things were before. Before I knew about Arcadia and the Balance. About everything." I'm afraid. I've done enough…haven't I? I found out and exposed the truth about WATICorp, I found and saved April Ryan – _but you failed. The Dreamachines have been consumed by the public like a pack of rabid wolves, _a small voice inside me whispers. What more could the universe want with me?

"Regret is poison, Zoë. It festers and corrupts the soul and the mind. The Balance is not yet finished with you – but whether or not you choose to let it take you where it will, is your choice alone. None can force you. It is of your own free will."

"And what if I choose just to live my life and try to pretend none of this ever happened?"

"I do not know, but it will be dark."

"I don't really have a choice in the matter, do I?" I ask. "No matter what I do…" I sigh. I can't deny the truth in his words. He's right. I have to go back to my world and end this. "How do I return to my body?"

"The power is inside you, Zoë Castillo. You are a Dreamer. I have faith in you." I nod at him before turning my back to him. _This is it. I'm going home. _

* * *

><p>I stand above my comatose self, taking a deep breath. How the hell am I supposed do to this? <em>Dammit. Get yourself together. <em>Power surges through my veins like adrenaline. My hands tremble as I reach for my body. _Come on, Zoë. You can do this. _A light emits from my palm and onto my cataleptic form and I almost stagger back from the effort. A white, hot flash of pain hits me – the readings of my inactive mind, I realize, are a jumbled mess – but I persist. I'm going home and I won't let anything stop me. I must be doing something right – because I hear a voice directly across from me.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" she demands. "Did you seriously think you could just have a little fucking chitchat with the Vagabond and leave Storytime?" I look up at her. Oh my god, it's…it's _me. _A younger me, but still me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I retort. "I'm going home."

"Home?" the younger Zoë scoffs. "What home? Your father lied to you, your mother tried to kill you and you've lost all of your friends. Tell me, what home is there to go back to? I mean, is your head really so far up your ass that you can't see what's right in front of you? You failed, Zoë. You _failed. _The Dreamachines got out and now, you're just trying to repair the damage. Why? Because you feel guilty."

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hit a nerve, big sister?" she asks mockingly.

"You were there. You were _there _when I said goodbye to Faith!" I am so furious and upset that I am practically stammering, struggling to get my words out.

"Maybe so," my mirror self says coldly, "but I think you get my point. There is nothing for you to go back to except pain and loss. And of course, guilt."

"You don't know anything for sure," I say fiercely, "and I'm going to find out. I'm not the same person I was a year ago. I'm not the whiny bitch I used to be…but, I accept who I was. I accept you." I've struck a chord with her, for she is silent and has lost her hostile demeanor. "Come on. Let's go home." I walk around the bed and place a hand on her shoulder. I look towards the sky, and a white beam of light descends upon me…us.

And I'm home. I'm alive. And just for a moment, I can pretend that everything is okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey <strong>

"Oh, hell!" I jolt upright in bed, my heart hammering in my chest. Holy shit, what the hell just happened? I tear the Dreamachine's petals off my face, gasping for air. My skin is set afire by the soft touch of my Warrior, my Stark.

"Zoey, are you okay?" he asks. I run a hand through my hair, taking deep breaths. I'm okay. Nobody is dying. I'm back in the real world, which – frankly – is just as shitty as my oh-too-real lucid nightmare that I just had.

"I'm fine, I suppose," I say, and I shake my head. "I just…I don't know, Stark. I just have this bad feeling that won't go away. It's been a century, and we are no closer to stopping Neferet than we were a decade ago." Things have changed. I survived the Change and am now a fully-fledged vampyre. The Vampyre High Council has disbanded. I mean, it's 2220. Everything has changed. My friends and I have gone our separate ways, torn apart by Neferet's war. Only Stark and I stayed together. I haven't seen Aphrodite, Darius, Stevie Rae, Damien nor Shaunee in years. Erik left Tulsa and none of us have heard from him since. Stark and I chose to stay here in Tulsa because it's our home – and because we still don't want to give up hope on defeating Neferet. "I just have this feeling that this is just the beginning of something bigger than all of us."

"What do you mean, Zoey?"

"When I was using the Dreamachine, I was having this nightmare. Neferet had killed everyone I loved. It was so real, Stark. Too real, in fact, but…" My voice trails off. Should I tell him? I want to tell him. "In my dream, this young woman warned me against using the Dreamachine. She said that it was…dangerous and that I might be trapped in the Dreamtime again with no way out if I used it again. Her name was… Zoë. Zoë Castillo." I shake my head. "This isn't the first time my dreams have been…prophetic, I guess the word is? I've been having dreams of this…other world."

"Other world?" Stark has always been skeptical and wary of the Dreamachines. The only reason I even bought one of those things is because I wanted to know for sure how dangerous it was. "Zoey, are you sure this isn't your imagination taking you elsewhere? Or even just another synthetic dream?" I scowl at him. "Just trying to explore every possible angle. It's not that I don't believe you."

"If Zoë Castillo is showing herself in my dreams and warning me not to use the Dreamachine, it's pretty obvious that something else is going on." I almost don't want to know if Neferet is involved, but who the hell knows? I climb out of bed and out of his arms. I know Stark means well and that he loves me and wants to protect me, but sometimes, he can be so freaking difficult. "I think I need to go to Europolis," I tell him. "I don't know what I'll find there, but it's a good place to start."

"Zoey, are you sure about this?" he asks.

"I am," I say. "Are you coming with me or not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kian <strong>

I do not know what it is the Goddess wills, but I know it is not this. I accept my fate – my impending execution. I deserve death … but what do the people of Marcuria deserve? I am no fool; I know that my people, the Azadi, do not have the city's best intentions in mind. To this day, I do not know how I could have been so completely and utterly blind.

I cannot stop thinking of the Scorpion and her words, her passion when she spoke of the atrocities the Azadi have committed. Is she alive? Is she dead? I was ordered to kill her in the swamp, but mercy – sympathy – stayed my hand and Commander Vamon had done the deed instead. She haunts me still, the Scorpion. This cell is driving me to madness, and her ghost is mocking me. The door to my cell opens; it is the Warden.

"I see that, uh, the execution has been moved to a much sooner date than planned," he says, "and, well, you have yet to choose your…instrument of death. The noose or the sword. Commander's orders." I am silent. I've already given these people the satisfaction of pushing me to folly and death is death, regardless of how it is carried out. All I can do is wait for the day I embrace death with open arms. I'm ready to pay for my crimes against the people. The Scorpion's resistance, I am certain, will strike back with a cold vengeance – whether or not she is dead or alive.

"I suppose I will let them decide the manner of your death," the Warden muses. "Good day to you, Alvane." And with that, he leaves my cell and shuts the door behind him.

Then, the fighting starts.


	2. Chapter One: Rebels

**April **

It's funny how in the movies, you often see the hero get stabbed by his enemy and he miraculously recovers a day later. I wish the same could be said for everyone who has actually been stabbed in real life – but I suppose this is what you get for being the leader of a resistance movement. Funny how a near-death experience snaps some things into perspective.

I open my eyes, turning my head from side to side so I can scan my surroundings. It takes a moment, but then I realize. I'm in the Journeyman Inn, and my abdomen hurts like hell. I sit up, and it immediately feels like a knife going through me all over again. By all rights, I shouldn't even be alive … but here I am. I look down; my abdomen is heavily bandaged. The bandage is red with blood – my blood. I don't even want to think about how much blood I must have lost. I slowly make my way downstairs; I lean against the wall for support.

What the hell has happened since the Azadi commander's attempt to kill me? How long have I been…asleep? Oh my god. The resistance. Where is Na'ane, although I have no reason to trust her now? Benrime and Brynn and Chawan are nowhere in sight. "Hello?" I call out. "Is anybody here?" I find myself wishing I had a knife on me. It doesn't take a genius to know that Marcuria isn't safe right now and that it is always best to be prepared for anything. I'm not the same April I was ten years ago, when I went on the longest journey that changed my life forever. I was young and naïve, but things have changed over the years. I can't help but think that if Charlie and Emma were to see me again, they wouldn't even recognize me. Hell, I wouldn't blame them if they resented me now for what happened. I'd gotten Emma hurt and Zack killed by Vanguard agents. They have every right to hate me. I hate myself for it.

When I make it down to the first floor, I'm surprised to see… "Brian? What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving Marcuria."

"I was, I was." Brian Westhouse rises from his seat and makes his way towards me, his face filled with relief. "I heard about what happened in the swamp and how you were involved. I wasn't about to leave the city without knowing you were okay."

"I appreciate the concern," I say. "Where are the others?"

"On their way, I believe," Brian answers. "I'm not planning on staying when the rebels and the Azadi battle. The bloody Tyren all those years ago … nasty sons of bitches. Glad the Vanguard's been taken care of."

I almost agree, but if I've learned anything, it's that as soon as you defeat on enemy, another comes right up. I can't help but shiver at Brian's mention of the Vanguard. "I haven't heard that name in years, Brian, and I pray that I never will again."

"Yeah. Sorry." He gestures towards a table and we sit down quietly. "April, I don't know what happened out there in the swamp but this is just the beginning. I've heard whispers of rebellion, and not just of your small band of rebels."

"Marcuria's going to revolt against the Azadi?" I ask incredulously.

"I want no part in this fight, Ms. Ryan," he continues. "I've seen a lot of shit – both here in Arcadia and in Stark – and Marcuria just isn't safe anymore. There was a reason for my drinking problem a decade ago, you know."

"And it won't be safe until the Azadi are gone," I point out. I pause. "Wait, wait. How long have I been out? The last thing I remember is being stabbed in the swamp."

"April, it's been days. You almost died out there." Brian shakes his head. "I forgot to mention, another friend of yours – Crow? – is on his way here with the others." He rises. "I need to go. Good luck."

"You too, Mr. Westhouse," I say, and I watch him as he walks out the door. Not once does he ever look back.

* * *

><p>I spend the next half hour making preparations for what is to come. I'm no longer April Ryan. I'm the Scorpion. The Azadi tried to kill me once. They won't succeed a second time. I make my way down to the inn's basement, where Benrime has allowed me and my friends to stash our supplies: armor, weapons, potions, spells, whatever we need for the fight. I'm inexperienced as far as magic is concerned; that is more of Na'ane's specialty. The rest of us are more adept at swords and hand-to-hand combat. By the time I'm done, I hear footsteps coming from upstairs and I know my friends are here.<p>

"April! April, you're awake! I was so worried about you!" Brynn's face is the first face I see. Before I know it, his arms are wrapped around me in a tight embrace. I hug him in return and a sudden surge of love for him courses through me. Brynn and I, we're almost like brother and sister, mother and son. I can't even imagine what he was going through after I was attacked.

"I'm okay," I assure him. "It's going to be okay." Brynn reluctantly releases me, allowing me to survey the others. Chawan studies me, as though he's waiting for me to either collapse from my wounds or lead them all into battle – neither of which I'm planning on doing.

"Where's Na'ane?" I ask.

"Nobody knows," he answers. "I thought I saw her fleeing when the Azadi came down upon us in the swamp. Why?"

I shake my head. "I almost died out there, Chawan," I explain, "and Na'ane…she's a traitor." The last words come rushing out and I immediately regret saying them. Brynn is horrified that I would even say such a thing and Chawan closes his eyes, like he's trying to shut out my words. I don't want to believe myself either, but I can't deny the truth. There is no use in it.

"That can't be possible!" Brynn shouts, outraged. "Why would she help the Azadi?"

"I don't know," I admit, "but we shall see what we shall see." I pause. "Hold on, where's the captain?"

"Balchim ….," Chawan begins, but hesitates.

"What about him?" I press impatiently.

"He's on his way to Friar's Keep. For Kian Alvane."

* * *

><p><strong>Kian <strong>

"Alvane! Alvane!" I sit upright, startled. I look towards the door of my cell to see a man standing outside, determination and impatience coloring his features. "By the sake of the Mo'jaal, hurry it up! We don't have all fucking night! The door's already unlocked, come on!"

"What do you think you're doing?" I demand.

"Getting you out of here, what do you think I'm doing?" he retorts. "The resistance needs you, most especially after recent developments."

"I don't understand. Who in the Goddess's name are you and why does the resistance need me? I'm ready to die and pay for my crimes!"

"Name's Balsay Balchim," my liberator says brusquely. He takes off running and I follow close behind. The foul smell of smoke and fire tickles my nose and the screams and shouts of the guards and prisoners fighting echoes throughout the prison walls. "No matter what you may think, the rebellion isn't dead. It's just a matter of time before it escalates into a goddamned war."

"What of the one who calls herself the Scorpion? Is she alive? Is she well?" I cannot stop myself from asking. By the Goddess, why do I care so much for her?

"Raven? Oh, she's alive, Alvane," he tells me. "A fighter, she is. You're the key to this rebellion and I don't think even she knows it yet – but I do, and so does the rest of the resistance."

"I still don't –"

"You will once you get out of here, boy." We proceed in silence and when we finally reach the rooftop, I pause. Flames consume the keep, licking each and every part it kisses. There is no airship in sight.

"Balchim, how do you propose on getting us out of here?" I demand. "Any minute now, and the guards will be on us!"

"I'm not leaving this place. You are." Balchim draws his sword and gives it to me, hilt first. "The prison was warded against magic, which is why we're doing this up here."

"What are you…?"

"Blood magic, boy. Bloody bastards have set up defenses that render it useless. Inside, that is. If anyone's going to make it out of here, it's you, Apostle. Now, get on with it and run me through, dammit!"

"No!" How many people have died at my hands already? I've killed countless innocents, raided their lands and invaded their homes. I will not kill this man, no matter how hard he begs. I would rather the Azadi claim my life than have the blood of another on my hands. "I won't murder you."

"It's not murder, boy," he says brusquely. "I'm willing to die for the rebels' cause, now fucking kill me or I'm going to do it myself –" Balchim's words are cut off as an airship looms above us and the guards burst through the door.

"Is that our airship or the Azadi's?" I yell.

"FUCK THE MO'JAAL, IT'S THE AZADI! RUN ME THROUGH AND GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS PLACE! DO IT!" I stand my ground and say nothing. I will not kill this man, no matter how he begs; that is not who I am anymore. Balchim shakes his head in defeat. "You leave me no choice, boy."

"NO!" I scream, but I'm too late. He pierces himself with his sword, running himself through. The blade is dark with blood and the ground beneath me gives way to a portal as red as Balchim's blood. _This is what he killed himself for. My escape. The rebels. _The Scorpion, Raven. Commander Vamon and his troops burst through the door, armed and out for blood.

"KILL THE PRISONER!" Vamon shrieks. He brandishes his pistol and fires relentlessly at me; I have almost no time as I turn around and fall into the gateway.

I look up just as the portal closes and the black sky swallows me.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoë<strong>

"You really want to leave Casablanca?" Reza asks me. "Are you sure about this?" I nod. We're upstairs in my bedroom; my father is waiting for me downstairs. He'll want to say goodbye, but I know I won't be able to face him. Not after all of his lies.

"I need a clean slate, Reza," I explain. "My mother tried to kill me, my world's been turned upside down…I just need to get out of here, as far away as possible. I don't expect you to understand."

"I get it, I get it," he assures me. "I know a good place we can go. Propast, Europolis."

"Wait, Europe?" I ask. I shake my head. "Can we talk about this later, please? Like, after we get out of here?" Reza nods and I press my lips to his. "Thank you," I murmur. He laces his fingers through mine as we make our way downstairs. Gabriel Castillo, my father, is utterly placid, but his pain is visible. He knows as well as I how much his lies have hurt me. It's been days since I woke from my coma; Gabriel was the first face I saw when I opened my eyes. I know he wants to make things right between us, but I'm done. His lies almost killed me in the end.

"Zoë…," he begins.

"I'm leaving. _We're _leaving," I tell him. I struggle to keep my voice devoid of emotion. I won't cry in front of him, in front of Reza. The past few days have been emotional enough, with my miraculous awakening. "Don't fucking call me or email me. I don't want to hear from you ever again. You lied to me about _everything. _Fuck, my own mother tried to kill me! Do you even realize that?"

"I know, Zoë. I know," my father says tiredly. "I should have been honest with you from the beginning."

"No fucking shit, you should have!" I snap. All of my anger and hurt is suddenly bursting out of me and I can't stop it. I drop Reza's hand; I can feel his concerned eyes on me, but I need to get this out before we leave. "My life has been turned upside down! You know what, why the fuck am I still here?" I shake my head in disgust and anger and storm outside; Reza follows me.

"Are you okay?" he asks me. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry," I sigh. "I was out of line; I was hurt and angry. I just—I'm sorry." I shake my head. "Is it okay if I stay at your place? Then tomorrow, we can get out of here and catch a flight for Europolis?"

"You actually want to go there?" Reza is startled, but excited at my willingness. "Are you sure? I know you want a clean slate—"

I press my finger to his lips, silencing him. "I'm sure."

* * *

><p><em>The Balance is not yet finished with you – but whether or not you choose to let it take you where it will, it is your choice alone. <em>The Vagabond's words echo throughout my mind, chasing away any thoughts of having a normal life with Reza. I'm resting in his arms; our bodies are slick with sweat, our limbs entwined, and Reza is gently caressing my bare back.

"You're quiet," he says softly.

"There's just a lot on my mind, Reza," I say. _There is are parallel worlds, someone or something is stealing people's dreams and it may be tied to the Dreamachines… _I want to tell him, but I can't. I don't want to drag him into my world of shit. Too much already has happened. So much has happened within the span of a few months and I know I can't ignore the Balance and everything that's happened since. Making love with Reza was just an escape. I love him, but I can't involve him in the Balance. I won't.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Reza asks me. I shake my head, tucking myself closer to his chest.

"You wouldn't understand," I say. "There is just so much going on. I just want to go to Europolis with you and start fresh. Forget about all of the shit that's happened and just…be with you." I lean up and kiss him.

"I got a job offer in Europolis," he says abruptly, "while you were asleep. The Hand That Feeds? It's a news organization."

"Have you accepted yet?'

"I have," answers Reza. "The only reason why I haven't hopped on the next flight to Europolis is because I didn't want to go without knowing you were going to be okay."

"And I am okay, Reza," I assure him. "I'm here, I'm alive. I'll come with you to Propast, and we can start over." Reza kisses me and as he makes love to me, I can't help it as a strong sense of foreboding sweeps over me.

_Stop deluding yourself into thinking you can start fresh, _my mind screams at me. _You heard what the Vagabond told you, and he has never been wrong. _


End file.
